


A Day In The Snow

by emmythetaciturn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Spoilers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hot Chocolate, Ice Skating, Loving Marriage, Marriage, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Post-Time Skip, Sledding, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmythetaciturn/pseuds/emmythetaciturn
Summary: Byleth has never played in the snow as a child, so Dimitri makes it up to her.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 140





	A Day In The Snow

"Dimitri…"Byleth sang as she shook her husband gently.

He groaned, gently batting her hand away.

"Dimitri." His wife said, rubbing his arms, only getting a grunt in response. She pouted and shook harder. "Dimitriiiiiiii." She pinched his cheeks gently. "Wake up! Wake up!"

The sleepy husband lazily opened his eye, finding Byleth looking down at him with a giddy smile. Barely registering what's going on, Byleth tugged him out of bed and dragged him towards the window. Faerghus was covered in a blanket of snow, children were already outside building snowmen and ice skating as snow continued to fall from the sky. "I've never seen anything like this before." Byleth whispered as she watched the snowflakes dance.

"You've never seen snow, Beloved?" Dimitri asked, his eye blinking from the bright light of the white snow.

"I-I have...but I've never played in it as a child." She stared longingly at the children throwing snowballs at each other, pressing a hand against the window she sighed, "I'm sorry love, I was so excited to see the snow falling I wanted to share it with you. You must be tired-"

"Beloved, thank you." Dimitri interrupted and wrapped his arms around her, "I'm glad you shared your excitement with me. It truly is a sight to behold." He smiled at her, earning himself a smile back.

They continued to watch the children play, but Dimitri couldn't ignore the want in her eyes. She would never say it, but he knew she wanted to join the children, to play in the crisp cold snow, dance across the ice, then enjoy a nice hot chocolate for warmth.

"We have a busy day ahead of us, Beloved." Dimitri said.

Byleth frowned with a sigh, "Right…"

"We must hurry and get ready for the day." She nodded in agreement.

"Dress warm. It's chilly out there today, additionally you might get pelted with snow."

Her eyes widened, realizing what the king meant, "Dimitri- really?" She gasped.

He replied with a nod, grinning ear to ear.

"But what about-"

"They can wait. Besides Seteth might delay today's meeting thanks to snow."

"But-"

"Letters to Almyra can wait."

"And-"

"To hell with the bishops, Beloved. It would be a waste of a beautiful day to be cooped up in here with those noble snobs." He grasped her tiny hands, "Come, let's go get ready."

⧫ ⧫ ⧫ ⧫ ⧫

"This is terrifying!" Byleth shrieked as Dimitri guided her onto the ice.

He let out a laugh. "I got you my Beloved!"

"I'm going to fall and die!"

"Not when I'm here. Now balance yourself out."

"You won't let go?"

"I promise my love."

She sheepishly nodded, her eyes flashing with determination. At an arm's length, Byleth gripped onto his hands, looking down at her feet as she tried to get her footing onto slippery ice. "There you go. Your a natural Byleth." Dimitri praised.

She smiled, a blush tinting her already pink cheeks and nose. "Okay, I'm going to let go." Dimitri said.

Her head snapped up to him,"You promised you wouldn’t let go!" Byleth protested.

Dimitri smirked and held up a gloved hand, his fingers crossed, making her gasp, " _You lied to me_!"

"Its for your benefit, Beloved." Then he let go.

Byleth stood there, as if the cold froze her in place. Dimitri couldn't help but laugh, he reached his arms out to her, "You fought for your life since you were ten and yet your terrified of slipping?"

"Yes!" Byleth huffed.

"My love, you have nothing to fear as long as I'm here."

"That's not very reassuring."

"You wound me! I suppose I should leave you be then-"

"If you leave me here I'll bury you in the snow and leave you in the cold until your balls turn blue."

Dimitri cringed, "Beloved, there's children around."

She rolled her eyes, but a smile spread across her face. He chuckled, his arms beckoning her to skate to him, but she still stood there...frozen. "Ah! Here, move your feet like this." He demonstrated by pushing himself forward, his feet slightly angled, he looked graceful as he slid across the ice, as if it were a dance. He turned to her and slid to a smooth stop, his arms reaching out. "Now you try."

Byleth nodded. It looked easy enough, and Dimitri wouldn't let her fall. She took a deep breath of cold fresh air, then exhaled and pushed herself towards Dimitri. She wobbled and circled her arms as she was falling backwards, Dimitri reached for her but she halted him. Regaining her balance, she made light strokes in the ice and slid right into his arms. Dimitri let out a relieved laugh, "See? You did wonderful!" Byleth smiled up at him, her rosy cheeks just adding to her beauty. She looked so cute in her winter gear, she wore a long blue fur coat, little swirls of embroidered silver on the ends of the sleeves, cute little white ice skates, black pants lined with fur, and a little black bear hat on the top of her head.

She cocked her head, "Dimitri?" She said.

He blinked, then let out a sheepish chuckle, "Sorry, you just look so adorable."

"Even after I told you I would make you freeze out here until your balls turned blue?"

"Yes." He leaned into her ear and whispered, "Besides, even if you did. You would warm them up rather quickly." Byleth laughed as soon as Dimitri let go, taunting her to chase him on the ice.

⧫ ⧫ ⧫ ⧫ ⧫

Byleth panted as she finally reached the top of the hill with Dimitri. "I'm out of shape." Byleth wheezed, her legs shaking from the hike.

The king chuckled, setting down the wooden sled onto the soft snow. "It will all be worth it beloved." Dimitri said, taking her hand, and guiding her to the sled.

"So from what I've seen, we just ride this down the hill?" Byleth asked.

Dimitri nodded, holding the sled and positioning it towards the edge, "Yes! This is the best hill too. I remember riding this hill hundreds of times a day." The hill looked down over the field of snow, in the distance you could see the housetops and chimneys pumping out smoke, the castle looming over them. Byleth giggled, almost jumping with anticipation.

"Let's go!" She ordered, her voice high from excitement. He gave them a running start, jumping onto the sled as they flew down the hill. He laughed as he wrapped his arms around his ecstatic wife. She was laughing and screaming, her hands held on tightly to his arms that were around her hips, the cold wind ran through her hair, kissing her cheeks. The slayride made his heart soar high, but her laugh made it fly beyond the clouds. He felt he was in the air, butterflies and warmth coursing through his body, but then his high landed roughly down back to the ground. As they slid down the hill, the sled started to roll and tossed them off. The couple landed into the soft snow, the sled sliding ahead.

"Byleth!" Dimitri cried out, cupping her face and checking for bruises or tears. "Are you alright?"

Her eyes gleamed with excitement, and instead of tears, a large bright smile was on her face. "Again!"

⧫ ⧫ ⧫ ⧫ ⧫

"How is this?" Byleth asked; Dimitri turned to find her lopsided snowman, rather than smooth spheres of snow, it was bumpy and rigid. No nose was upon his face, actually he had no face...and one stick arm was shorter than the other, "Ah, that's great for your first try." He replied, smiling sheepishly.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with Dimitri the snowman?"

"That's supposed to be me?"

"Yes." She grinned wickedly at him.

"You insult me."

Byleth giggled, "I'll fix it." She stuck out her tongue and began to work smoothing out the snow. "It must be perfect, just like you."

Dimitris heart soared yet again that day; Byleth believing he was perfect still baffled him. During their wedding night, Byleth whispered how beautiful and perfect he was when he took off his eye patch, then kissed the sagged, scarred skin. He remembered his lips thinning into a firm line. _What did she mean perfect_? He thought at the time, _she deserved a prince charming_. He knew he was ugly, his skin was littered with scars, his face asymmetrical, because of his missing eye, his hands rough and calloused. She shouldn’t be seeing this, she deserved better, someone like the charming Claude or Sylvain.

As if reading his mind, Byleth gently grasped his hand, letting his fingers trace her soft skin to her left breast, a pink, thick scar towards the left of her nipple. "I've accepted for all that you are since the day you told me that my smile was mesmerizing. I love you, I know I can’t...portray it as well as other women, but you must know that I truly do love you with all my heart and soul. Scars and all. Even if you looked like a boar, I still would love you." Her thumb traced his hand, "Emotionless and tough skinned as I am, you still chose me. Now you must believe that I choose you."

Dimitri ended up bawling and Byleth comforted him, worrying what she said was wrong, but it was far from it. They kissed each others scars throughout the night.

"Dimitri!" Byleth shouted.

He blinked and looked to her with a blush on his face, "Sorry Beloved, I was lost in thought-" A snowball then pelted him in the face, making Byleth snort.

"Oh gods! I'm so sorry your majesty!" A little girl with curly black hair ran over, kneeling to him and trembling.

"My brother is very little! His aim is awful, and he hit you by accident! I truly am sorry on his behalf."

A little boy with curly black hair as well ran over, copying the girls posture.

The king wiped the snow off his face, an innocent glare in his eye. "There's only one way to gain my forgiveness." Dimitri declared, gaining the attention of other children around them. "You must best me in a snowball fight!"

The children gasped with shock, but then cheered with excitement. Dimitri explained that they had ten minutes to build a fort, and they must gather more children to play with. As more children gathered round, Byleth and Dimitri set on building their fort, determination building in Byleths eyes. “Can we join your team?” A young girl with freckles adorning her face whispered, “It would be unfair if it was just the two of you.”

Byleth nodded eagerly, “Of course! Now, help me build this fort. I am new to this snow thing.”

Dimitri laughed as more children came over to help. There fort turning out nice, it was only a mountain of snow, but then Byleth started to cut out holes into the fort, so she could peer at the enemy. As Dimitri prepared snowballs, he started to imagine what it would be like if Byleth and himself were to bore children. He wondered if they would adorn his blonde hair, or her beautiful mint? His blue eyes? Or her shining emerald ones? Dimitri would teach his son the art of the lance, though Byleth would probably argue and teach him sword techniques; If he had a daughter, he would harm any boy that dares to come near her...she will need to learn both lance and sword. Dimitri knew he wanted lots of children, but he couldn't put the burden on her… Another snowball to the face pulled him out of his thoughts. “No!” A boy yelled, tossing a snowball over the fort in retaliation.

“Are you wounded general?” Another boy cooed, gently wiping the snow off his face.

“I can still fight.” Dimitri muttered, sitting up and started rolling up snow.

Byleth already had a pile of snowballs, tossing them with a laugh, until she too was pelted in the face.

“You better wave that white flag now your highnesses!” The girl with curly black hair yelled out. Dimitri peeked his head over their fort and looked for the source of the voice, but only found that there were only five children sitting behind there fort.

“Dimitri.” Byleth whispered, shaking the snow off her, her face red from the cold. “Look…” He followed her finger to the trees, children decorated the branches, snowballs at the ready.

“By the goddess…” Dimitri cursed as he brought his beloved close and braced for impact.

⧫ ⧫ ⧫ ⧫ ⧫

The sun started to descend behind the buildings rooftops as Dimitri handed his wife a cup of hot chocolate. She was shivering by the fireplace in their living quarters, even after they had their hot meal. “Thank you, love.” Byleth said through chattered teeth, sipping it; He set his beverage down as he sat behind her, he wrapped his cloak and blankets around her tighter, and then his arms, “Beloved your freezing!”

“Yes I am aware.”

“Why don’t I draw you a warm bath?”

She shook her head, “Maybe later. I love spending time here with you by the fire…” She started to chuckle, “I remember back at the academy, and I read a book where a family would sit by the fire after spending all day outside in the cold. Now it’s as if I’m in that story.”

Dimitri sipped his drink, setting a hand on her thigh, “This is better than a story.”

Byleth hummed, scooting closer to him, “Yes.” She set her mug down and grasped his hand, tracing the scars and lines of his palm and fingers. Even though she was freezing, her hands were still warm. His heart was a marching band in his chest, a year into their marriage and she still has the ability to make his heart race. They sat in silence for a while, staring at the flames crackling with warmth. Dimitri held Byleth close and told her stories of the holidays and festivals he had when he was small. Byleth would snuggle close and sip her warm hot cocoa, smiling and giggling. He told her of the children he would play with at the monastery back when he was a student. Byleth recalled the excitement in his eyes when he asked her to help him with the orphans, how he encouraged the little ones with pats on the head or treats.

"Do you want to have kids Dimitri?" Byleth asked.

His grip tightened around her, giving her a smile, "I would love to have children with you Byleth…" He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, then tracing her jawline. "Do you?"

Byleth nodded vigorously, "Yes! There so cute! I hope they have your eyes Dimitri. Oh! Or your smile or cute nose." Her face reddened, "That was childish of me. My apologies."

Dimitri laughed, his smile so wide it crinkled his eye, "No my love! Please continue. Its positively endearing." He traced a thumb over her hands.

"O-okay!" Byleth giggled, "Well...They must learn the art of swords!"

"No, the lance." Dimitri scoffed, kissing her neck.

"Swords are quicker." A shiver went down her spine.

"Lances have a wider distance, and safer!" He nibbled her ear.

"I'm not having this conversation." She chuckled. "We shall let them pick. Maybe one will be gifted in magic!"

"One?" He stopped his kissing and caresses.

Byleth nodded. "Yes, I want...lots of kids."

"Me too my love." Dimitri nuzzled his nose into her neck. She snuggled close, sighing as his warmth kissed her cheek, his heartbeat almost lulling her to sleep. She started to trace circles on his chest, little heart shapes.

"Thank you for the wonderful time today." Byleth whispered. "It was the most fun I've had since our wedding."

Dimitri smiled, "The least I can do for all you’ve done for me.”

She hummed, “I love you Dimitri.” If it was possible, his heart beat faster, his giddiness obvious to her.

“I love you too Byleth, with all that I am.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her temple.

Byleth stretched against him, then sipped the rest of her hot chocolate as she pulled away from his warmth, standing. “Want to join me in the baths?”

Dimitri spit out his drink, “P-Pardon?”

Byleth giggled, “Do you want to join the baths with me?”

His face turned beet red, but he eventually nodded. She grinned, taking his hand and leading him to the baths. Once they got into the steam room, Byleth started stripping her cold clothes off. Sighing in relief as the hot steam hit her bare skin. Once she turned to Dimitri, she burst out with a laugh as she caught him staring at her, mesmerized, and his pants halfway down his knees. After shaking the pants off quickly, the king walked to his queen and wrapped his arms around her waist, pecking her lips. "My sweet beloved Byleth." He whispered against her as he caressed her back.

"My lovely Dimitri." She whispered back, cupping his face to trace his cheeks. She felt his thumb trace the scar on her left breast, making her blush furiously, "Y-you know...I was actually kind of scared to show you my scar here…" She admitted.

His brows furrowed, "Why?"

"Well...this is going to sound silly.." She pouted at him, causing him to press a loving kiss upon her lips.

"Not if it's coming from you…"

She bit her lip, her hands sliding down to his shoulders. "Out of all the women in Fodlan...you chose me for your wife. I was so...so happy. Me, a commoner marrying a prince?" She chuckled, "It’s almost as if I'm in a fairy-tale." She rubbed the scar on his collarbone, "But that night on our bed, I felt scared you were going to be...disgusted with me. I’m rough and calloused...but when you showed me your scars...your worries...I felt..better that I wasn't the only one. And you treated me so kindly that night I just...never thought much of it again. It’s silly that I thought that way"

Dimitri leaned down and kissed the scar on her breast, her face turning a bright red, then pressed his lips to hers. "Your beautiful no matter how many scars you wear." He stated, his hands tracing the curves, shadows and peaks of her body, "Your skin feels like silk." His hands then traced back up to her face, "Your so mesmerizing Byleth. When I see you, my heart flutters with joy that I almost faint. Your smile can light up the darkest of rooms. And your hands…" He grasped her small, fragile hand, "Reach out to me. Encouraging me to get out of bed everyday." He started to kiss her collarbone. "Your body...makes me feel so...well...I feel like a wyvern in heat when I get so hot and bothered. But Beloved, that's not what matters here. I'm happy I have you, my sweet loving, saint of a wife, by my side." He smiled softly at her, her emerald eyes started to waver and her lip trembled.

It was Byleths turn to cry. Dimitri held her close as he lead her to the baths and kissed away her tears. They embraced each other, kissing scars, exploring the shadows, cliffs, and peaks of their bodies. There close embrace warming each other on that cold winter night.

**Author's Note:**

> It snowed a couple days ago, so I wanted to write some of the things I used to do as a child.


End file.
